The Silence Of Her Secret
by XxFanficLoversxX
Summary: With a secret that can ruin others Lives This Girl comes with a Secret that she Must keep silent or it ruin her own life and she could loose all those close to her. This Is my first Dramione in story so please tell me if you like it. Sorry for any mistakes! Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts,A place I used to think was magical, I still do but just not as much as I used to it all went downhill from fifth year when It got serious and not only did I have Drama of the fact it's the war on my shoulders I also have a secret that I only found out this yearlets just say my parents aren't muggles.

"Come on guys or we won't find an empty carrige!" Ginny squealed as she began running onto the train, oh how much I envy the girl, no matter how much terror is happening she stays so happy, we eventually carrige the only thing it was right next to the slytherins cabin and soon enough Me, Luna,Ginny,Harry,Neville and Ron where face to face with Malfoy,Zabini,Nott,Parkinson, Greengrass and bullstrode.

"Well, Well, Well If it isn't the little mudblood and her friends"Pansy stated looking at me since I was in front. Draco looked at her as though she got a question wrong in transfiguration.

" whats it to ya pug face?" I retorted angering her.

"Why you little-" She mumbled as she took her wand out pointing it to me so I took my own out putting it to her chin while she wall against the train wall she was petrified.

" Look Parkinson I don't have the patience for your shit this year I have enough to deal with" took my wand away" And jesus christ stop calling me a mudblood I'm NOT ok? I said it"

"Oh please your mudblood scum who deserves hell" she held her wand at me shouting "crucio-"

"Protego!" I stood hunched over covering my face when I looked up I seen Malfoy with his wand out. He looked at me emotionlessly walking into the cabin everyone except pansy followed him.

"We will settle this in the forbidden forest after dinner granger!" she stormed off into the cart with the others.

We all sat in our own cart silently, I felt all their eyes on me as I looked out the window until Ginny spoke "Mione what did you mean you aren't a muggle born?"

"I...can't tell you"

"What do you mean you cant tell us?" Ron asked me.

"I just can't!"

I got up walking out the cabin, I stood outside between the Slytherin and Our cart leaning against the window reading a book I looked up when I heard a door open.  
"Oi Granger," I snapped my head turning towards the voice it was Malfoy "Do you plan on standing there for 2 hours?"  
"Yes" I said defiantly.  
"Why?" He rose from his seat standing at the door.  
"Because" I said as I scoweld I was quite confused to be honest with you, Was Malfoy being...civil with me? all though I guess he knew my secret after all...  
"Well would you like to sit with us and elaborate on why you `aren't` a Mudblood?" Blaise Zabini said as he popped his head over Draco's shoulder.  
"Oh what the hell, you are Slytherins after all..." I walked over into the Cabin as Draco Sat me inbetween him and Zabini with Nott squished on the end.  
"Whats she doing here?" Pansy Scowled folding her arms of starring Daggers at me.  
"Girls from now on we are going to be Civil to... Hermione," The Pansy looked at him shocked while Greengrass and Bullstrode just rose a brow.  
"And she's about to tell us why..." Blaise finished Draco's sentence which he did not look pleased about.  
"If I show Them will you explain please Malfoy..." I said as I looked down  
"Sure..."  
I sighed pulling up the sleeve of my left arm to reveal the Death eater mark as They all except Draco gasped.  
"Let me Introduce you to Miss Hermione Jean Marvlo Riddle..."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Guest and Lillian Robinson for Reviewing although there was only 2 I had 50 Views so I decided to post a sequel so I hope you 2 enjoy this and the other 48! I noticed in the last one I said Ginny asked Hermione why she wasn't a muggleborn I was meant to say Ron so now this Chapter will make more sense but yeah, Its still quite short but I hope you enjoy! Her's chapter 2! Xoxo

"Wait," Daphne Greengrass was the first to speak "The Dark Lord Has a daughter?!"

"Yes" I answered Bluntly.

"How long have you known?" My whole Life but I had to keep it secret especially from the likes of them lot like honestly they are extremly good friends especially Ginny and Luna" I'd look over to Draco and Back at them all

"I take it they Know?" Bullstrode suggested.

"Yes," I stood up walking to the door "I should probably go back so they don't think anything's up, Bye" I said as I exited and walked into the Gryfindor Cabin.

"where were you?"Ginny Asked as I sat next to her leaning against the window.

"The toilet" I said this as I shot a fake smile to them all.

"I hope you remebered to PULL UP YOUR SLEEVES when you washed your hands," She exaggerated on the 'pull up your sleeves' It took me a minute but I finally realized what she meantwhen she glanced at my left arm.

I began to laugh as I pulled it back down " Yeah Ginny of course I did don't worry"

Ginny acctually has one of her own so does luna but we don't want them exactly we are kind of like Prof. snape Under cover but against our will slightly and let me tell you the pain of this mark is worse than death its self Draco told us it hurts more the purer of heart you are he is also on our side, Harry doesn't know though, He said that He was glad when his Mark hurt him. Just like me he was born into evil, we used to play as Kids but were told we weren't allowed to get along at school to hide it if He wasn't in the same house as potter, which he wasn't If the selfish scarhead had been in slythering I wouldn't have to go through a bullying totrure and could have been with Draco, I mean Potter is an okay person but when you have to choose between a fake friend or your fathers life its pretty obvious who you're going to pick. Voldemort had sent me to the Grangers to keep me safe and so no one knew about me he only told his death eaters, obviously I don't want him hurt but I don't want him taking over the wizard world either during holdays I've spoke to him trying to get him to think of the consequences but he is so adimant on becoming the ruler of the Wizard world.

I took out a piece of paper and hid it in my bookas I wort to Ginny and Luna 'We have to go to Malfoy manner over the Holidays In 2 weeks' I gave the book to them with an edge of the paper sticking out the top, they opened it and after they both read it they Nodded at me.

Soon after a lot of laughing and talking we were at Hogwarts When we got out of the train we where all searched by aurors luckily since me ginny and luna were with harry the didnt say anything about our sleeves and boy was I relieved they didn't ask all of the slytherins either I was so glad when I seen Hagrid wak over to the auror checking Draco and whisper something causing him to stop tugging at his Left sleeve but soon after we had began walking to the great hall. We sat together at the gryfindor table in the large room when Dumbledor spoke " Very Best of evenings to you all, I'd like to welcome you back, first off, let me introduce the newest member of our Staff, Horice Slughorn" Everyone began to Clap as he stood doing a small bow and raising one hand "Pofessor slughorn Has agreed to resume his old Post as potions Master, Mean while the Defense Against the Dark Arts post will be Taken by proffessor snape,"Everyone mumbled while the slytherins claped but the other three houses clapped slightly slowly but me? I was concerned " Now as you know, each and everyone of you was searched upon your arival tonight and you have the right to know why, Once,There was a young man, Like you, sat in this very hall, walked these very castles corridors, Seemed to all the world a student like any other his name, Tom Riddle" There was loads of whispers, Ginny and Luna looked at me and I looked back then to Harry who had looked at me also then dumbledor continued "Today of course, he's known all over the wizarding world by a differant name, that name is Lord Voldemort,An innocent man turned Bloodthirstingly(IDK If its a word sorry haha) Cruel by Greed, which is why as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I am reminded of a sovering fact, Everyday, Every hour, This very minute, Dark forces are atempting to penetrait these very castle walls, But in the end Their greatest weapon...is you. Just something to think about. Now off to bed pip pip." I got up as soon as he sat down and ran out the great hall to the Prefect's Bathroom and gradually got watery eyes I took out my wand turning to the sink "Confringo!" Id squeal causing the sink to explode and the fauset to leak "Diffindo!" This would make another split in two I kept casting similar spells everywhere while shouting with tears streaming down my face "He's isnt bloodthirsty!" I'd turn to a different object "Not Cruel!" I'd turn to a mirror and stop lokking at myself in it "Just...Missunderstood " I'd Drop my wand walking to the mirror as I'd put my back against it as I'd slide down sitting on the floor making a little splash In the pool of water as I cried into my knees.

"I knew you'd be here," The Familiar voice spoke entering and locking the door walking through the now larger puddle "Seems you had quite the temper tantrum 'Mia Clearly nothings changed he chuckled as he sat next to me. I looked up at Draco and sighed "What do I do?" Tears escaped my eyes as Irested my head on his chest pulling up my sleeve to reveal my dark mark then said again "What do WE do Dray?"

He grabbed my Left arm gripping it tightly "Mia this doesnot Define you!" He loosened his grip looking in my eyes "We've got wounds that will never heal, scars which will never fade, A heart drowned in sorrow, But A love of family and friends that will last forever till death and after," he spoke to me gently "And you Hermione are the storngest peron I know, you are the know it all who knows her way around this all " He said this poking my nose making us both laugh. He stood helping me up "Now how about you get on up to Gryfindor Tower and let me handle this 'Mia?"

"Thank you Draco..." I hugged him tightly letting go I went on my Tip toes kissing his cheek as I walk off to the dorms.

Thank you Guest and Lillian Robinson for Reviewing although there was only 2 I had 50 Views so I decided to post a sequel so I hope you 2 enjoy this and the other 48! I noticed in the last one I said Ginny asked Hermione why she wasn't a muggleborn I was meant to say Ron so now this Chapter will make more sense but yeah, Its still quite short but I hope you enjoy! I will gladly take critisism because obviously it wont be perfect and I apologise for that especially if the mistakes are obvious but please do not be too harsh remember this si my first proper story also If you have any Ideas Requests or Pairings you'd like to see just leave it in the Reviews I hope you all enjoyed Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived at the Common room to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna ( btw in this Luna is in Gryfindor if you couldn't tell) At the fire place Ginny got up and ran to me followed by Luna

"Are you Ok 'Mione?!" Ginny asked in a rushed voice

"Yeah I'm fine!" I grinned sweetly "So what are we doing any games? or what!"

"Well we were disscussing which students we thought were part of the Death eater scum" Ron said laughing and looking to the boys who smirked

I tensed slightly but laughed along " Oh really and who do you have so far?" I walked over and sat next to ron leaning over looking at the table and list as ron read out,

"Pug-Face Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, The Greengrass sisters and last of all!.." He laughed "Malfoy!"

"really why Malfoy?" Ginny Asked.

"well duh Gin his father is a deatheater, He's Shady, you should have seen him when Dumbledore spoke about vlodemort and..!" Harry breathed " He's Made all the choices of one especially Blood Prejudice."

" Yeah well you say he's the ' Boy who made all the wrong choices' I say the 'boy who didn't have the choice'!"

"You on your lady's month or sommet 'Mione you've been really moody lately..." Ron said absolutely dumbfounded

"No Ronald Just because you have the emotional range of a tespoon doesnt mean I cant be emotional!"

" 'Mione we were going to bed are you coming?" Luna said stood at the stairway to the girls dorms

"Sure" I stood and glared at ron walking to the dorms...

The next few days weren't very event full so it was now the thursday of the week before we leave so I woke up and started getting ready Padma, Lavender, Luna and Ginny where still asleep It was the start of our first school day I changed into my School clothes and Robes and walked down to the Gryfindor Commons. I was in an Oddly good Mood today though I have no Idea why, Nothing Particular was happening, I was just...Happy!

I hummed as I exited The Common room through the Fat Lady's Portrait waiting for the stair case to turn and It did and I stood on it I got halfway down when It began to turn to another portait I'd never noticed before, It was a woman It took me a Minute to realize that It was Salzar Slytherins sister, She was beautiful she looked alot like Draco but then again Draco is a Malfoy, But anyway, she looked at me and began to speak "Why Girl, I know you you're Hermione Jean Marvolo Riddle!" She said my last 2 names slightly quieter.

"Why yes I am, Tell me, Do you know why the staircase Moved me toward you?"I replied to her utterly stunned

"Well dear how about I just show you?" She said this as the Portait opened like a door revealing a safe right behind It.

"A safe?" She showed up on the back side of the portrait And smiled at me.

"Well dear enter the code?" She spoke "Its your fathers safe by the way "

I had a feeling she was giving me a hint so I tried punching in his date of birth, It said 'Error'. I thought slowly then gasped as I thought, The day he came to Hogwarts... I punched in th mnumbers and It flew open to reveal A small Black velvet box with a larger one underneath, I picked them both up placing them in my school bag, I closed the safe and the portrait swung shut gently.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way now" I smiled to the woman as the staircase began to turn so I could make my way to the great hall. When the Stairs stopped turning I began to walk down the corridors of the castle to the great hall. When I arrived there was acctually a lot of people in the room I don't know how but my friends where allready there so I walked over and sat next to Harry.

"Hey 'Mione where did you go this morning?"Ginny asked me smiling at me.

"I went in the bath in the prefect bathroom"

"How's your hair dry then?" Ron asked a mouth full of food.

"It was a charm, I'll show you and luna later if you want Gin"

"Sounds good 'Mia" Luna said before Ginny even opened her mouth making me laugh at the two then everyone else began to laugh aswell.

After Breakfast we had Arithmancy with Proffesor Vector My favorite subject, We have all classes with slytherins so on the way obviously ron keeps moaning about Malfoy especially.

"Why do all of our Classes have to be with Malferret? I really can't stand him"Ron was whinning.

"Honestly Ron, If you talk about him anymore I'm really gonna think you fancy him." Everyone Laughed and Ron went bright red In anger for a moment then chuckled.

We got to break eventually on the friday so me, Ginny and Luna headed to the common room to see what was In the box because we still hadn't looked when we Arrived It was thankfully empty," Right so when I left the other morning I started going Down to breakfast when the stars began changing,"

"But they aren't meant to right?" Ginny seemed very confused I mean with the look on her face she didn't even have to ask the question.

"Well they rarley do it wasn't the first time it happened though, But anyway it lead me to a picture of Salzar slytherins sister,Who showed me a safe behind her,"I was interupted by a still confused Ginny.

"Wait,Wait,Wait! He has a sister?!"

"Well obviously Ginny she's Just Said that"Luna said correcting her now this I was shocked by she acctually made sense for once.

"Anyways I opened it and these where inside but I don't know what's inside so..." I picked up the smaller box when ginny yanked the larger one away.

I opened the box to reveal a beautiful Sterling silver ring that looked like a snake that wrapped around the emerald protectively.

"Hey mione theres a note in the box," I picked it up and read it, "To my dearest Daughter Hermione the safe you have found is a bit like the vanishing cabinet, however I recive stuff from you and , you from me It is a safe way to send letters since the school doesn't know about it so I hope to write to you in the future, I have sent you this ring and neckelace as You are my emerald I am your snake because i am bad for you but I promise to protect you forever even if i am an 'Evil wizard'"

"Awee that is so sweet 'Mia, put it on!"Ginny said or more like squealed, I took the ring placing it on my finger. When I did it flashed and on the bottom side it said 'Father' engraved when it finished flashing.

"Wait he said Necklace, maybe that's in here" Ginny opened th larger box to reveal A necklace with a snake in the similar form of the death eater mark but without the skull I picked it up gently and put it on hiding it under my coller.

"Wow 'Mione I want free jewelry like that sign me up!" Ginny blurted out as she looked at the ring.

"Lets see if there is anymore!"Luna said clearly fascinated by the fact There was a magic safe.

We walked out the common room and waited for the stairs to turn which they did the portrait seen me and swung open." She only opens If she sees me or another Death eater I think," I said this as I typed in the code this time there were 3 cloaks and a letter so I picked them up.

"The letter say Dear Hermione I am aware that you are coming home tomorrow so I have asked Lucius and Narcissa to bring you three along with Draco and some other of his slytherin friends now I know it is important to you that you don't blow your cover so I have these cloaks for you three to wear to hide obviously, You must not let the slytherins see you until you are away from public because no doubt about it some of them will react My dearest wishes Father"

"Ok I don't know why but this is sickeningly sweet of him..." Luna burst out laughing at Ginny's comment.

"Oh shoot! He's right, we're gonna have to start packing then head to lessons!" We Ran to the top and waited for the stairs to turn when they did we said the password to the fat lady and ran to the dorms, we began to pack very fast since we had nothing packed yet, yeah I know it doesn't sound right Hermione Riddle un organised but I've been worrying about what's going to happen tomorrow at the manor.

"Ok I've got most of it packed I'm just going to leave my text books here..." I said as I turned luna was sat on her trunk finished.

"I'm finished too."She said.

"Really? I couldn't tell" I said sarcastically making her laugh, on the other hand ginny was running round trying to fit clothes in by shinking them with her wand.

"And I am..." She held that m for so long I thought she'd pass out but she evntually slamed the case shut and shouted "Done!"

We left the room walking down the Corridors toward the great hall To find the boys, turns out they had done the same coz we seen the walking up towards the great hall then run to us when they seen us "Whee were you guys?" Neville asked Us.

"We were packing for tomorrow, Ginny and Luna are coming to stay with me over the term you'll have to send Molly my appologise."

"Sure thing 'Mione I'll probably have to tell her because Tweedle dumb here will forget" Harry said when Ron opened his mouth.

"So anything Important we need to do?" Luna said, I completely forgot she was there.

"We have care of magical creatures with Hagrid,"I answered her. we began walking to the forbidden forest when rRon spoke

"And with the slytherins," Ron said this and glared at the group of six as they walked past.

"Do you want a picture Weasel-bee it'll last longer" Draco said this the rest of the group stopping.

"Oh shove it Malferret." Harry said this sending dagers towards him (with his eyes obviously).

"Ooh Potty spoke up and has a voice of his own Is it not allways granger thats the cocky one?" Daphne spoke and looked at me with a smirk but an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Oh really Greengrass you know I began to think you didnt have a voice to use I thought you only used that mouth to be the whore you are?" I said smiling, She gave the tiniest smile then took out her wand showing a very annoyed face.

"You not going to tell your supossed friends to stand down Malfoy or is this fight gonna grow" Harry said this as all of us took out our.

"Oi Oi! What do you kids think Yer doin? This is not a place for fighting y' 'ear me?"Hagrid came over and we all dropped our wands "Right," Everyone was now looking this way, we began walking down with a lot of tension we waited by a rock and hagrid began to teach...


	4. Authors Note

Hi guys im sorry if you where hoping this was an updat but its just an Authors Note,

I haven't updated in a while because a bit of writers block I have begun the next chapter but am struggling a little so please leave some suggestions of what you would like to happen while they are at the manor because I really don't know and I don't want to end it on you guys because its been so posotive so far so please just request down in the reviews and I will get right on it!

Xoxo -XxFanficLoversxX


	5. Chapter 4

YAYYY! We can all celebrate because I am finally giving you this chapter im not joking its took me longer than two weeks to write it even thought it's so short! Yeah I know that stupid but I am going to work on 5 as soon as this is posted, so , I proudly present to you chapter 4 of The Silence of Her Secret!

We arrived at Kings Cross station that cold Sunday aft er noon we all got out the cart hugged and said our fair wells Me, Ginny and Luna made our way to an unseen part of The station and placed our cloaks on putting the hoods up and began walking towards Lucius and Narcissa, Draco and the others where there, we had shrunk our trunks down to put in our pockets as we walked. We arrived at a huge limo like car which we got in.

"Father, why are we in a car why not just Apparate?"Draco asked his father but when I listened he had slight fear in his voice.

"Because Draco the ministry had found away to track the spell and they suspect me and your mother so we must travel by car" His father said this very harshly and I wanted to speak but didn't. He looked towards the three of us and smirked. "You can take your hoods down now girls," As if the click of a finger we took them down and just satyed quiet I seen Pansy tense up at the sight.

It was a very quiet ride to the manor and Lucius would occasionally ask Greyback how far away we were until we Arrived it was strange being back I hadn't been here for ages. I stepped out the car looking up, I took the cloak off completely and began walking Behind everyone else. We entered and I looked around. "It hasn't changed a bit" I said to myself.

"Trust me the way you feel when you're here has changed," Draco was next to me he must of slowed down while we were walking.

"I'm scared Draco," I moved closer as I whispered "What if something happens?"

He held my hand lightly and whispered"It'll be fine 'Mia" we seperated like the spead of light when we heard a door open.

"Ah, Lucius my most trusted friend, I am sure you had a safe journey."Voldemort said this as he rose from his seat walking over. "Where are you my dearest daughter?"

I flicked my head to draco and he nodded so I walked forward "H-Here..."

"why my Dear, how much you've grown but If I hadn't known better i'd think your scared to see me," He had sorrow in his eyes that then turned to anger and Hatred. "It's That potter boy Isn't it he's poisend your mind to make me seem..." He turned and hissed then banged his fist on the table as he shouted, "Cruel!"

I jumped as the room had such an echo, He breathed heavily then turned around straightening his cloak. "Now all of you! To your room you must sleep you have training tomorrow in the grounds, You are dissmissed"

We walked in scilence following greyback and Bellatrix to a very large roomCircular room with a fireplace in the middle it was a cream color with the most elegant wallpaper I had ever seen, there where 4 very long windows 2 on each side of the fireplace, "Sweet nightmares my little Devils,"She cakled and left the room with grey back folowing close behind.

"Right well I say leave the fire on over night to stay warm," Blaise said this as he walked over to a bed, the beds where kind of set up like the Dorms at hogwarts in a circular position, they where all double and like I said it was a big room ther where 2 sofas infront of the fire with a coster table between them and an inside wall bookshelf beside the door the place was magnificent the celling was like the hogwarts one but with a cone top.

I chose the bed between Ginny and Draco because there was 5 beds on each sides even though there is only nine of us so me and Ginny decided to be the biger people and sleep next to the boys, sooner or later I fell asleep into a soft slumber, nut little did I know it wouldnt last long...

' _I was at hogwarts me, Harry and ron, but I dont remeber this ever happening to us so I just watched well from the dream me's perspective, I could tell this wasnt during this year or bellow because Harry and Ron had aged loads well not that much but they looked much older than they did yesterday, all of a sudden the dream went blurry and there seemed to be a demolished hogwarts and a huge gap between the death eaters and what I presumed was the order and students, I looked around the deatheaters seeing Hagrid holding Harry in his arms, Harry's body looked limp, did my father do it? Had he won?_

 _Voldemort stepped forward and spoke as though rehearsed, "Harry Potter is dead!" He cackled after saying this recieving a great amount of laughter from his followers and great sorrow from our side, "From this day forth you will put your faith, in me!" During a conversation Between Neville and My father Nagini had made her way toward neville and looked ready to pounce on command but just as voldemort clicked his finger Neville sliced Nagini's head of with one wisp of Godrik Gryfindors sword that he had pulled from the sorting hat that was in his hand._

 _Harry suddenly rolled out of Hagrids arms and stood infront of voldemort wand out and readyto kill, I was petrified. Lucky My dads wand was out too they both held their wands up and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" They held the spell for so long but my fathers wand began cracking and spliting making his spell weaken which eventually broke off and harrys stopped too when he shouted._

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_ '

It all went black I woke up with my breath hitched and sat up breathing heavily I was devestated because I knew it was inevitable, He would die. Then I felt someone pull me into there muscled chest but it was so warm and I heard a soothing voice calming me as they stroked my head, "It's ok Mia i'm here nothing or no one is going to hurt you," They kissed the topp of my head and looked at me, It was Draco.

I sighed and stood as I crossed my arms over my chest and slowly walked over to the couch sitting downin the middle, I could feel the tears merging in my eyes.

"What happened 'Mia, in the nightmare?" Draco sat down next to me in the corner putting his arm on my shoulders.

"He died." I answered plainly as the tears fell down my cheeks.

"Who did Potter?" I could hear the confusion in his voice it was so clear.

"No, my father..." I broke down into his arms while the tears poured out of my eyes, "The thing is I know, I know its inevitable, it will happen and I cant prevent it, I feel like i'm being selfish because his death is better for the world but I want my Father Draco I barely knew him and now he's just gonna die again like last time but this time I cant bring him back!" I whined between crys of pain I just didnt know what to do I felt so selfish.

"Hermione Its ok you will find a way through it, I'll help you" Draco looked at me and smiled, I hadn't seen him smile since we were 5.

"We all are, Hermione" I heard the voice of Pansy and I turned around to see everyone stood behind us grinning, I must have woke them up when I broke down on Draco.

"Now lets get sleep we have to train tomorrow." Blaise said this and yawned as walked to his bed.

So I nodded and walked to my bed I was about to get in but turned and spoke "Oh and guys," They all turned to me "Thanks." Some just smiled and the others sent a little nod. After that i got into the bed and fell asleep this time with subtle dreams.

I would like to give a special thanks to monica636 because with out her I wouldnt have had this amazing plot Idea so thank you Monica your a star! Xoxo

-XxFanficLoversxX


	6. Authors Note 2

Hey Guys! I feel so bad for not updating! I am soooo stuck on what to write! so While I write theChapeter I have made you this note to tell you I have a chapeter from a different story from ages ago so I am going to post that And I would like you to tell me which story to continue. I am really sorry if you thought this was a new chapter! The name of the new story is Dance Lessons I hope you enjoy it!

XOXO

-XxFanficLoversxX


End file.
